five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Lagi Mikoto
' ' ! |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Personal |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Birthday: 9/27 | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Gender : Male | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Age: 12 | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Height 5'1" | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Weight 110 | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Blood Type: O- | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Relationship: Status Single | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Alignment: Lawful Nuetral | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Kekkei Genkai | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Unique Traits | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Classification | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Occupation | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Team: N/A | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Allies: Members of Konoha and Amana provinence | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Enemies: N/A | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Clan: N/A | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Chakra Color : Royal Purple | |- ! style="text-align:left;"| |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Ninja Rank: Genin | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Academy Grad. Age: 10 | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|Chūnin Prom. Age: N/A | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|'Jōnin Prom. Age: N/A' | |- ! style="text-align:left;"|S-Rank Prom. Age: N/A | | |- | Father:Deceased Mother:Deceased |- | Water |- | Mizu Soujuu (Water Manipulation) Description: Any Mist Shinobi that uses ninjutsu should likely have this technique. This involves learning basic manipulation of the properties of water. Boiling, freezing, and pressurization of water are included in these studies. Freezing is mostly limited to small amounts of water, and boiling includes the creation of steam by further putting chakra into the water. The user cannot perform these tasks on larger bodies of water with this basic study alone. Furthermore, by learning to draw water from the moisture in the air, the shinobi can use water techniques without requiring a source of water nearby (unless stated otherwise.) Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shuriken Technique) Description: Through the use of water manipulation, the user can create multiple small shuriken comprised of water and launch them towards the target. After hitting and/or cutting a solid surface, they revert to water. It is important to note that these shuriken can be physically launched (by hand) or launched as they are created. Suiton: Fuuma Mizu Shuriken (Water Release: Evil Windmill Water Shuriken) Description: Instead of creating multiple smaller shurikens made of water, the user creates one or more large Fuuma Shurikens made of water and launches it towards the enemy. The shuriken causes massive damage when hitting an enemy. It is also much more solid than the normal water shurikens and can easily parry other kunais and shurikens that come in its path. This technique can be performed in one of two ways: the first is to create a single shuriken that the user may throw (this requires no body of water to draw from,) the second requires a large body of water, but allows the Mist shinobi to create multiple shuriken that he can launch directly from the water sources towards the enemy. This can be especially deadly if the fight itself is taking place atop said body of water, since the shurikens are hidden until they actually emerge from the water. |- | |} Personality and Behaviour Taciturn and rather infuriatingly blunt, Lagi is a boy of few words and even fewer compliments. Not much is known about him aside from his infamy in manipulating people and general state of not caring- his motto seems to be to do things as quickly and efficiently as possible so as to not waste energy. He views most things aside from fighting (which he appears to enjoy, despite his constant comments of it being troublesome) as a pointless exercise in waste, and views human interaction in the same light. Though he treats things as though they don't mean much, he takes his assignments very seriously and is known as someone to go straight for the kill. Scars/Tattoos Lagi possess a series of kanji tattoo's along his back and arms. Which glow when his chakra is in use. These tattoo's were given to him shortly after birth to symbolize his chakra nature and his place of origin. Nindo “It’s no fun dancing with a deadman” “You shouldn’t dance with the Devil..” “The harmony of a demons serenade, is life's greatest tempo" Summoning N/A Bloodline/Clan N/A Databook Background Information Amana province The Amana Northern Territory. As known by most as what would be the northernmost part of Fire Country. Untouched by the machinations of industry and development found in the village hidden in the rain. The territories right now have been given names but unknown powers however Amana is known to be one of the strongest - as well the most neutral. Shinobi Foreign to the Uchiha clan usually choose to reside here so not to spark up any regional disputes. Shinobi who have abandoned their cause usually take refuge here as well. This is where Lagi’s story unfolds as he takes up the teachings of the village hidden in the leaf his journey will begin to unravel even more. Roleplaying Library Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: ' '''Training Roleplays: ' '''Approved by: Dog-Boy